Kettle bells are commonly used for lifting in various exercises, for example, wherein the user generally grasps the kettle bell with one or more hands, and generally lifts the kettle bell in some fashion. One drawback to kettle bells is that they are generally only capable of being grasped, for example, wherein a handle generally extends from a portion of the kettle bell that is sized and shaped for being grasped by one or more hands of a user. Continuous improvements to kettle bells are sought. It is to the provision of an improved kettle bell and methods of use thereof meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.